Hector (animated series)
Hector is a character and a reluctant antagonist in the Castlevania animated series, serving as one of Dracula's two human generals in his army (the other being Isaac). He is a Devil Forgemaster who uses a hammer to bring humans and animals back from the dead and to call demons from Hell into corpses; the resulting creations become newly living monsters which can be enlisted in Dracula's army, loyal to Hector's intent. He is voiced by Theo James in the English version of the show.Theo James is the Devil Forgemaster Hector at Adi Shankar's Bootleg Universe (Instagram). Background Hector is a Devil Forgemaster under Dracula's orders. He hates humans because of his hard childhood. As a child, he discovered an ability to reanimate dead animals, which he tried to keep as pets. For this, he was despised by both his mother and father, a selfish alchemist. Eventually, Hector burned his house to the ground with his parents inside of it. He eventually moved to Rhodes, Greece, and was later found by Dracula while he was traveling who heard about him from local scholars. After Lisa's death, Dracula asked for his abilities to build an army of creatures of the night. Appearance and personality Hector's physical appearance is similar to that in Curse of Darkness, as he is wearing his Devil Forgemaster outfit. He has pale silver-gray hair cut into a bob, pale blue-green eyes and light bronze skin. He is cold with those he does not trust, having a resentment for humans due to his childhood. However, he does not wish for them all to be exterminated, hoping Dracula has plans to cull them and keep a controlled, caged population. He is often described as a child in a man's body, and he is called a "puppy" by Carmilla. Because of his child-like naïvety, Hector is easily manipulated by the likes of Carmilla, realizing all too late that her plans involve abusing him. Hector has a love for the dead animals that he revived using his abilities, even giving them names, and his inner warmth is often shown through the way he cares for them. Powers and abilities *'Necromancy:' Hector can bring creatures back to life from the dead; he considers these resurrected beings to be fully alive: As Hector explains to Godbrand , his revived dog Cezar is "not dead" because Forgemasters "make life from death" rather than merely raising the dead. Nevertheless, Hector is able to bring the Bishop back to partial life as a zombie. *'Devil Forging:' Hector has the power to create new creatures of the night from corpses. The eyes of his creations glow blue, as opposed to Isaac's red. Appearances Season 2 Gallery Screenshots Hec.png Hector (animated series) - 03.png|'Hector' conjuring with his hammer HectorApp.JPG Tumblr ph8ekftsPN1qez005o5 1280.png|With Isaac DpLFWEkVAAATreb.jpg|'Hector' and Isaac with their master Dracula 44203333 1879400478848129 6625361755616837632 n.jpg|With Carmilla Shadowbattles.jpg Hector (animated series) - 02.png|'Hector' restrained and being slapped by a beaten up Carmilla Castlevania_Netflix_Child_Hector.jpg|Hector as a child Hector_finds_a_corpse.png|'Hector' discovers a dead dog as a child Hector (animated series) - 04.png|'Hector' casts a resurrection spell to revive the dog 13.png|'Hectors laboratory 14.png|'Hector''' and little Cezar, his revived pet dog Taming_a_newly-risen_creature.png Hector_looks_to_the_sun.png|'Hector' in "Last Spell" Hector_and_the_revived_bishop.png|'Hector' brings the reanimated Bishop to Braila Other Hector (animated series) - 05.png|'Hectors stats Forgemasters.jpg|Official art, with Isaac and their master Dracula DxaP85EU8AEcIPy.jpg|Official art hector ref.jpg|Official model sheet DrWnkzQV4AAKEIt.jpg hector hammer.jpg|Official sheet for '''Hectors hammer and other assets Trivia *Unlike the two characters from ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, from where they were based on, Hector and Isaac are not shown to be rivals in the animated series. In fact, Isaac mentions that he has respect for Hector. *Despite their origins in Curse of Darkness, in which they excelled in the art of summoning Innocent Devils, the main occupation of both Devil Forgemasters in the animated series is to perform rituals similar to necromancy to either bring people and animals back from the dead (probably victims of previous raids) or transmogrify their corpses into creatures of the night in order to enlist them in Dracula's army. Like in the games, all forged beings are loyal to the Forgemaster's intent. *Hector's pet puppy, Cezar, is as homage to Sam Deats' late dog "Bunny", who passed away shortly before Season 2 production started.Samuel Deats' "Bunny" tweet *Hector's hammer resembles the Warhammer from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, although smaller. Appropriately, it is one of the strongest weapons from its respective game, second only to Death's Scythe. See also *Devil Forgemaster *Hector *Isaac (animated series) References Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Forgemasters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Animated Series Characters